Heero's Dare
by Gundam Girl
Summary: The G-Boys play Truth or Dare


Heeros' Dare 

Disclaimer: I do not own the G-Boys or Gundam Wing. If you sue me you'll only get my Halloween candy!

PS; Endless Waltz never happened

Heero Yuy had finally stopped hiding from Relena. He still never betrayed his emotions, even Relena didn't know that he had stopped hiding. She just knew that he had arrived at her doorstep, almost dead from unexplainable causes, and Heero didn't divulge. He still loved her, he loved her with all of his heart and soul, and he knew that she loved him back, but something was wrong. Maybe it was a lack of emotion on Heeros' part. Maybe it was something mental by both of the parties. Heero knew. But Heero was not going to tell.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were right under Heero as he was thinking these thoughts, but they did not know this. Relena was out for the day, and the boys were going to play.

"Alright… Quatre! Truth or Dare?" All of the Gundam pilots stared at him intently. Quatre could feel beads of sweat starting to form. Without thinking he yelled out.

"Dare!" Duo gave the suffering boy one look of pity, for it was he who had asked the question. Then the pity melted away into pleasure, the pleasure of torture.

"Quatre, I dare you to…" He paused, enhancing the effect of suspense. Quatre couldn't stand it any longer.

"Just tell me Duo, or I'll kill you!" Duo told him, as Gundam Pilots were not known for making idle threats.

"All right, all right, sheesh! All I go through for you guys and for this…" Trowa leaned forward and casually put his hand on the unfortunate blabbermouths' throat. "Uh, yeah. The dare? Quatre, I dare you to hook up Heero and Relena." Quatre only looked at Duo for a second, attempting to comprehend what the braided boy had said. Duo leaned back, obviously pleased with himself. The other boys relaxed, relieved that it was not them who had to do that task. Duos' voice brought them out of their reverie with a warning. "I still have plenty more to go, people, plenty more…" Wufei silenced him with a wave of his hand. Small sounds could be heard from Heeros' room. Duo had an idea. "Hey Wu-man," he said quietly, "truth or dare." Wufei looked down into the mischief loving pilots' eyes. Within them, he saw a flicker. This was gonna be a good one.

"Dare." Duo smiled wickedly as he gathered the boys around and told them of his plan.

Heero was trying not to make any noise, not knowing whom the sounds below belonged to. Seeing as they were extremely loud, he almost thought it was Duo, almost. Heero sighed softly. It couldn't be any of the pilots. They hadn't seen one another for almost a year. The only two together were him and Relena. Heeros' ears pricked as he heard sounds from downstairs. Then he heard a plaintive cry, from Wufei.

"INJUSTICE!!!! I REFUSE to do that! Who suggested this game anyway?" He heard Trowas' soft voice utter one word.

"Duo." Heero grinned, for probably the first time in his life. The boys are back in town, he thought. He started going down the stairs when he heard Duo ask,

"Truth or Dare, Trowa." Heero immediately started scanning his brain for possible questions and responses. Trowa answered.

"Dare." Heero imagined what would happen if he stepped out and took Trowas' dare. 

"Mission, accepted," he muttered. 

Wufei winked at Duo. He had heard Heeros' mutter, and understood it. Heero stepped out from the shadows. Duo called out.

"He-y, new player! Guess you get the dare, perfect soldier." And so the game progressed.

Relena walked through the door an hour later. She saw Heeros' eyes widen, and saw his mouth form words. 'Oh no.' He spoke.

"Relena, if you don't want me to do something really embarrassing you'll walk out the door again." She didn't. Relena looked around and saw the other Gundam pilots watching them. Quatre called out a warning.

"Miss Relena, watch out! We just played truth or dare!" Relena was confused, until she turned around. Heero put his hands around her waist, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her. The girl was shocked, and Heero could feel it. He was enjoying this, but if she wasn't then fine. He started to let her go; took his lips off of hers. She was looking at him, staring straight into his soul. He looked uncertain, so she smiled. It was a shaky smile, but a smile none the less. It was when he started to go back upstairs when she intervened. She touched his lips lightly, very softly. He turned back towards her, and looked deeply into her eyes once again. As slow as snowflakes fall their lips came closer together, until they met. Heero again put his arms around her waist, and the other pilots left.

That night, at dinner, Heero and Relena sat together. They looked into each other's eyes, and Relena could finally see his soul, his emotions, unmasked. They broke contact when they heard Duo laughing. Relena looked at him; then asked him why he was laughing. He looked at Heero first, then answered through giggles. 

"Babe, your lover boy over there only had to hold you. It was his choice to kiss you!" Relena sat shocked, at Duos' giggle became louder. Then Quatre joined in, until even the silent Trowa let out a small chuckle. The night passed quietly, but who knew what the next day would bring?

Chapter two coming soon! 


End file.
